Männer ohne Gesicht
230px|thumb|[[Jaqen H'ghar, der "Kriminelle aus Lorath"...]] 230px|thumb|...gibt sich als "gesichtsloser Mann" zu erkennen. Die Männer ohne Gesicht (im Original: Faceless Men) sind eine Organisation, die in der Freien Stadt Braavos angesiedelt ist. Ihre Mitglieder sind jedoch überall in Essos und Westeros verteilt. Berichten zufolge sind sie eine Gilde von Attentätern, die horrende Summen verlangt, aber deren Kompetenz von keiner vergleichbaren Organisation übertroffen wird. Ihr Sitz ist das "Haus von Schwarz und Weiß", ein Tempel in Braavos, der dem Gott des Todes gewidmet ist. Neben ihren Mordaufträgen widmen sie sich der Verehrung ihres Gottes, der viele andere Götter in sich vereint, welche Todeswünsche und ähnliche Gebete annehmen. Darunter fallen R'hllor und der Fremde. Die Männer ohne Gesicht besitzen die Fähigkeit, ihre Gesichter physisch zu verändern, eine Form der Gestaltwandlung, wodurch sie als eine völlig andere Person erscheinen. In der Serie Bekannte Mitglieder *"Jaqen H'ghar", ein Mann ohne Gesicht, der die Identität eines Kriminellen aus Lorath annahm."Valar Morghulis" In den Büchern Die Gesichtslosen Männer sind eine religiöse Gesellschaft von Attentätern, die den Vielgesichtigen Gott verehren, einen Gott des Todes. Geschichte Die Gesellschaft entstand in einer vulkanischen Sklavenmine von Valyria, noch bevor Braavos gegründet wurde und Valyria unterging. Die Geschichte ihres Ursprungs dreht sich um eine Figur unbekannter Herkunft, welcher der erste Gesichtslose Mann war. Dieser Mann hörte die Gebete der Sklaven an ihre unterschiedlichen Götter und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie alle demselben Gott mit hundert verschiedenen Gesichtern huldigten, dem Vielgesichtigen Gott, und dass er selbst Werkzeug dieses Gottes sei. Dies führte dazu, dass er dem verzweifeltsten Sklaven das erste "Geschenk" machte. Der erste Gesichtslose Mann brachte dieses Geschenk später auch den Meistern. Religion Im Gildenhaus von Schwarz und Weiß in Braavos tragen die Anhänger schwarze und weiße Gewänder und erfüllen religiöse Pflichten für die Gesellschaft, wie zum Beispiel die Pflege der Toten. Das Haus verfügt über einen Brunnen und Nischen mit den Götzen zahlreicher Todesgötter, einschließlich dem Fremden der Sieben, doch es gibt kein förmliches Zeremoniell. Einige Gläubige zünden eine Kerze für ihren Gott an, bevor sie mit einer schwarzen Tasse Wasser aus dem Brunnen schöpfen. Der religiöse Orden füllt den Brunnen mit einem Gift, das zu einem schmerzlosen Tod führt. Dies wird manchmal als "Geschenk" des Vielgesichtigen Gottes bezeichnet. Ein Ausspruch, der mit dem Kult des Vielgesichtigen Gottes verbunden wird, lautet "Valar Morghulis", übersetzt aus dem Hoch-Valyrisch: "Alle Menschen müssen sterben". Die formelle Antwort lautet: "Valar Dohaeris", übersetzt: "Alle Menschen müssen dienen." Gemäß der Gilde ist ihr Gott in vielen Religionen vertreten, alle verwenden unterschiedliche Namen. In Qohor wird er "Die Schwarze Ziege" genannt. In Yi Ti "Der Löwe der Nacht" und im Glauben der Sieben "Der Fremde". Alle Menschen müssen sich am Ende vor ihm verneigen, egal welchem Glauben sie angehören. Abläufe und Attentate Anhänger des Vielgesichtigen Gottes betrachten den Tod als einen Teil der natürlichen Ordnung und als gnädiges Ende für Leiden. Für einen Preis ist die Gilde bereit, egal wen auf der Welt zu töten, in Anbetracht dessen, dass dieser Vertrag ein Sakrament ihres Gottes darstellt. Der Preis ist immer hoch und teuer, aber im Rahmen der Möglichkeiten der Person, die bereit ist, ein Opfer darzubringen. Die Kosten ihres Dienstes sind abhängig von der Bedeutung und dem Schutz des Ziels. Als der Kleine Rat über die Möglichkeiten der Anwerbung eines Gesichtslosen Mannes beriet, der Daenerys Targaryen töten sollte, argumentierte Petyr Baelish, dass sie für die Hälfte des Preises, den die Gilde für einen Kaufmann verlangt, eine Armee von Söldnern anwerben könnten. Das Töten einer Prinzessin wäre entsprechend teurer. In A Dance with Dragons wird offenbart, dass der Preis das Einkommen oder ein Kind sein könnte. Eine Elite-Gruppe von Anhängern innerhalb des Hauses, genannt die Gesichtslosen Männer, werden ausgebildet, um die Aufgaben zu übernehmen. Ihnen gehören vereinzelt auch Frauen an. Nur selten werden Kinder ausgebildet. Sie werden trainiert, alle ihre Sinne zu nutzen, um jeder Täuschung zu entgehen, und erschaffen eine Maskierung, ähnlich dem Einsatz magischer Fähigkeiten, durch die sie ihr Aussehen nach Belieben ändern können. Ein Teil ihrer Ausbildung umfasst die Verleugnung ihrer wahren Identität in einer nihilistischen Weise, sodass sie von sich selbst denken, sie seien "niemand". Die Gesichtslosen Männer versammeln sich im Haus von Schwarz und Weiß, dem "Tempel" des Vielgesichtigen Gottes, wo sie über ihre potentiellen Aufträge für den Monat diskutieren und neue Mordaufträge über einen runden Tisch verteilt werden. Sie nutzen eine Vielzahl von Methoden, um ihre Ziele auszuschalten, einschließlich Gift, genannt der Würger. Zudem bewahren sie die Gesichter der Toten, die zum Sterben in ihr Heiligtum kamen, hängen diese als makabre Masken an die Mauern und verwenden sie während der Ausführung eines Auftrags als Verkleidung. Sie sind mehr als Masken, der Träger übernimmt das tatsächliche Aussehen, wenn er sie anlegt und als Tribut sein eigenes Blut damit verbindet. Auf diese Weise nutzen Gesichtslose Männer Werkzeuge als Teil ihrer Tarnung, weniger eine Form der Magie, anders als Melisandre oder andere Anhänger von R'hllor. Arya Stark erfährt, dass die Ermordung durch Gesichtslose Männer nicht willkürlich erfolgen darf, sondern nur das beabsichtigte Ziel einschließt. Ihre Gebühr wird für eine präzise Tötung entrichtet, die in vielen Fällen wie ein Unfall aussieht und nicht wie ein geplanter Mord. Identität der Gesichtslosen Männer Ein freundlicher Mann scheint eine gewisse Machtposition innerhalb der Gilde einzunehmen, da er derjenige ist, der die Verantwortung für Arya Starks Ausbildung übernimmt. Ein Findelkind kümmert sich im Haus von Schwarz und Weiß um die Gifte. Obwohl sie 36 Jahre alt ist, ist sie von zierlicher und kindlicher Erscheinung, was durch das Gift bewirkt wurde. Mehrere weitere Gesichtslose Männer werden von Arya im Haus von Schwarz und Weiß gesehen, deren Aussehen sie beschreibt als "the handsome man," "the fat fellow," "the stern face," "the squinter", "the lordling", "the starved man" und "plague face". Ein Gesichtsloser Mann, der sich selbst als Krimineller aus Lorath mit dem Namen Jaqen H'ghar vorstellte, wurde ein Rekrut der Nachtwache, bevor er den Tapferen Kameraden beitrat und seine Identität erneut änderte. Ein Mann, der sich selbst der Alchemist nannte, vergiftete den Novizen Pat und nahm vermutlich seinen Platz in der Zitadelle ein. A Game of Thrones Der Kleine Rat von König Robert berät über die Anwerbung eines Gesichtslosen Mannes, um Daenerys Targaryen zu ermorden. A Clash of Kings Arya Stark trifft einen Attentäter, der sich selbst Jaqen H'ghar nennt und sein Aussehen vor ihren Augen ändert. A Storm of Swords Arya hört den Geist von Hochherz zur Bruderschaft ohne Banner sagen, dass sie "dreamt of a man without a face, waiting on a bridge that swayed and swung". A Feast for Crows Der Novize Pat stirbt in Altsass, nachdem er auf eine Münze beißt, die er vom Alchemisten erhielt, dessen Aussehen dem entspricht, das Jaqen einst verwendet hatte. Später wird Samwell Tarly als Novize aufgenommen und nennt sich selbst Pate at the Ravenry. Arya reist nach Braavos und lernt beim freundlichen Mann und dem Findelkind im Haus von Schwarz und Weiß. Zitate Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Faceless Men fr:Sans-Visage pt-br:Homens Sem Rosto ru:Безликие Kategorie:Männer ohne Gesicht